


Forgotten glasses

by ENILLORAC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENILLORAC/pseuds/ENILLORAC
Summary: Because Lena Luthor can not be fooled by a damn pair of glasses. Kara's cute feelings on show. Também disponível em PT-BR "Óculos esquecidos"





	Forgotten glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with then ^^
> 
> Warning1: If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to live this page.
> 
> Warning2: English is not my first language. So I'm sorry about the mistakes that I'm sure you will find here.
> 
> Warning3: First SuperCorp fic, please be gentle ^^
> 
> A/N: Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!

Kara knew that she was going to fall for Lena. Of course she will.

Those beautiful sad blue eyes... There's a thing about them, a sadness, tiredness maybe, a much more darker thing into Lena's gut that just shine in her eyes. Actually, makes it less brighter. Like she's trapped in some nightmare or something else. It makes Kara just want to go to Lena and wrap her hands around her face and wipe it out. To make she smile and to watch her smile touch these blue eyes, it's exactly when she looks the most beautiful woman in the world. Kara's world at least.

But she knows better, there's no how she could ever touch Miss Luthor. They are not friends enough for that... Actually, they are friends, the kind of friends that send flowers to each other and keep writing amazing articles that makes someone look shine, bright and a really good person. But no friends like that. Not the touching kind.

As a reporter, she can't ask for all the reasons that Lena has this pain on her face. She knows that they still hide too many secrets from each other. For a second she's thankful that she has an excuse for not saying that she a Super. The thing is, she also knows that it's not going to last for too much longer. She knows that, because, Lena is starting to became e person really important in her life.

All the feelings are confused in her heart, gut and head after she leaves the office of the brunette. Lena hug her, like for real. She can feel her heart beating against her chest, for a second the all world stand for a while, because that was such amazing feeling to have Lena Luthor into her arms. A smile cut through her face and for once, she can feel that Lena also have one on her own.

/

The end of the day was too much closer, an exhaustive day for Kara Danvers and Supergirl, so when she saw the message on her phone, asking her to come around and have a glass of wine, she don't give a second thought and went quickly to Lena's place.

Nothing goes much longer, because Kara really was wanting to go home and have a great dinner before sleeping, and she as so distracted that she don't even realize when she took of her glasses and forget it over Lena's table. She went home after another awkward hug, she was not sure about what she's going to do if those keeps happening. But for now, everything she wants was to go home and have a shower and eat.

It takes three hours to her phone rang, and she was happy for being awake and catches up Lena's call. Kara gets scared when she listen to the woman screaming after giving her some information, and flown over there as faster as she could. Thanks havens she was able to pick up Lena before she really fell. For a moment, before coming up to the Office level, Lena stared into her eyes. Supergirl smile to her and really is happy for the brunette total loss of words. She felt her gut warm when Lena hold as tight as possible on her, all her body pressed against her.

Then, they get to the office level, she catch the bad guys, call the cops and it was time to go.

"Supergirl!" Lena shout, and she turned around just to look to the woman come closer. "You forgot something…." Kara wrinkle her nose, _no_ , she don't brought nothing to forgot… "No, I don't…" then the brunette walks closer and for her surprise, she put the glasses on Kara's face.

"Your eyes look more kind under this lenses…", the woman said and get a little step closer to her. "Lena I-" – "You don't have to say nothing, it's ok" Lena said and regardless all her thoughts, she hugged her. It takes no longer till Kara wrap her arms around her. "For how long you know?" Supergirl asks and then Lena snorted a little. "I knew all the time. Your eyes are irresitable", Kara's heart jumps a beat, and she almost blush, but there was no time. "I want to kiss you" Lena said, looking into her eyes. Those blues would surely be her doom...

"Can I?"

She has no doubt, as she did said earlier, knew that she was going to fall for Lena. Of course she will.

"Yes".

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reviews are unicorns!


End file.
